Earth Three
Earth-3 is a universe parallel to Earth-1 and Earth-2. The name was coined by Jay Garrick. Similar to Earth-2, Earth Three has various features that are anachronistic compared to Earth-1, such as the popularity of zeppelins and the Tommy gun. History After Hunter Zolomon overdosed on the Velocity drug, he crossed over into this world. While terrorizing this Earth, he soon discovered the full effects from the drug in his system. In a frenzied attempt to try to restore his original health, he overpowered the Flash of this Earth, and took him back to his Earth to take his speed to heal himself. However, for some reason it didn't work, so he imprisoned him and stole his identity to use it to give the people of his Earth hope so he could sickly rip it away. After Barry released Jay Garrick from his prison, he went back to Earth Two with Harry and Jesse and made his way from there back to his Earth. The Trickster from this world robbed a bank. He told the citizens inside that if they followed his instructions, he'd let them live, but he went back on his word and killed them anyways. SCIS officers dispatched to apprehend him, but Jay Garrick appeared on the scene first. Upon being confronted, the Trickster fired his Tommy gun at Garrick, but the speedster easily caught all the bullets with his helmet. As a last resort, the Trickster cuffed himself to the Flash and activated a time bomb. Fortunately, Earth One's Flash arrived, disabled the bomb, and tied up the Trickster. The SCIS arrived moments later and took the super criminal into custody. With Jay Garrick gone and no Flash to protect this Earth, Jesse moved here to take his place until he can return. After Jay Garrick was released by Cisco Ramon's altered Speed Force bazooka, he resumed his duties as The Flash while Jesse went back home. Barry travels to Earth-3 to get help from Jay and his wife Doctor Joan Williams (Nora Allen - Barry's mother's doppelganger) who have both been tracking antimatter signatures through a map of the multiverse for the past year and they built a device known as a neural hyper-collider, which can harness neural electricity and transfer it across superluminal particles (also known as tachyons) to project one's consciousness across space-time, so they connect this to Jay's Flash Helmet so Barry could see a Crisis that's coming in the near future which succeeds but at the cost of Barry witnessed a billion of possible futures and millions of deaths in the outcome. Mia Smoak was looking at a map of the multiverse with multiple Earths that included, Earth-92, Earth-67, and Earth-3. Earth-3 was destroyed by Antimatter during the Crisis of 2019, along with the rest of the multiverse. Notable individuals Residents *Jay Garrick's mother *The Trickster *Jay Garrick *Joan Williams *Jay Garrick's trainee Visitors From Earth-1 *Barry Allen/The Flash *Cisco Ramon/Vibe From Earth-2 *Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (deceased) Category:Multiverse